Today was a fairy tale
by XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX
Summary: The evil Witch Rachel Berry had Turn sweet innocent Brittany into a Butterfly. What has made it come to this? Fallow Babycakes and Vanilla Twilight two glee fans in there epic glee adventure to Break the Spell that was sent upon Brittany. Find out Secrets that were kept and Secrets that get re-vealed. Rated M
1. Let the flames began

**Hey guys, New story and there is lots to explaine. XD **

**Title: Today was a Fairytale **

**Author: FearlessGeek + Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Glee. **

**Summary: The evil Witch Rachel Berry had Turn sweet innocent Brittany into a Butterfly. What has made it come to this? Fallow Babycakes and Vanilla Twilight(two glee fans) in there epic glee adventure to Break the Spell that was sent upon Brittany. Find out Secrets that were kept and Secrets that get re-vealed. **

**Pairings: Brittana, Klaine, Niff. Ect... **

**Warnings: Graphic Violence Abuse, And Sexual related topics. M/M Kiss F/F Kiss**

**A/N: Me and My friend FearlessGeek decided to Have an epic Glee adventure. We improvised through the whole story and I thought we could make this into a full story. And fill in the spaces that we missed. So we hope you enjoy this. Please review at the end of Every chapter, If you can. It would be sweet if you did. Enjoy. Also this is General POV. **

**Let the Flames Began**

once upon a time... There was a butterfly. The butterfly had awesome magical powers and was hiding from an evil witch named Rachel Berry. And then two amazing glee fans came by. They found out the butterfly was named Brittany Pierce. The amazing glee fans were named Babycakes and Vanilla Twilight. They were super awesome and became bff's with Brittany pierce the butterfly. To hide away from the evil Rachel Berry she took them along and had us meet her wonderful Glee family. They rode on an adorable baby unicorn named Bubby, and it was amazing. Her Glee family was so nice, awesome, and talented. They lived in Candyland and were next door neighbors to these crazy great guys named the Warblers. Everybody were human's except for brittany. Vanilla Twilight had wondered why she wasn't like the others. Santana said the evil witch had turned her into this butterfly, And She couldn't turn back to human unless she reversed the spell. Anyways, Vanilla Twilight and Babycakes were angry at the witch Rachel for being mean and turning sweet Brittany into a butterfly, so they decided with the help of Brittany the butterfly, her glee family, and those insane warblers, they would go to Rachel's fortress and reverse the spell. Then kick her ass! They went to their epic treehouse to make a plan for what they'd do.

"What will we do, Babycakes?" Asked Vanilla twilight.

"I don't know, but we'll think of something totally awesome. I promise." Responded Babycakes. She then turned to look at the group consisted of the glee members, and the warblers.

"Do you guys have any ideas?" She asked. Babycakes pulled out her emergency chalkboard and special rainbow chalk. Vanilla Twilight gasped.

"Babycakes! You're using your EMERGENCY chalkboard and special rainbow chalk, is this situation that much of an emergency? You never use this stuff unless its an emergency worth using it for!" Vanilla exclaimed. She was more than shocked.

"I know I'm using my emergency stuff, Vanilla. And yes! This is a major emergency definetely worth using my chalkboard and chalk for. Our bff has been turned into a butterfly by an evil witch, we HAVE to do something!" She exclaimed. Man, was this bitch angry.

"Okay Babycakes." Said Vanilla Twilight. She was angry too.

"Good." Babycakes said, smiling proudly. She Continued, "Now, anyone with ideas, spit em' out. Now. Or I'll kick your ass."

"I like this girl." Santana said pointing to Babycakes. A few people frightfully raised their hands.

"Yes, Wheels?" She said pointing to Artie. He looked like he was about to shit his pants.

"Umm, first off, you're really hot," Babycakes blushed and gave him an aww shucks look. Vanilla twilight did a facepalm because of the boy in the wheel chair. "And secondly I think we should... Somehow sneak into the witch's castle and Steal the her magical spell book. Actually it wasn't even hers, it was my father's. He was a witch doctor." Everybody gasped. He went on to his story.

"She wasn't all mean in the beginning She was selfish. My father had decided to turn her into a witch. Her mother Sue Sylvester was furious. And for revenge Rachel turned Brittany in to a butterfly." **(Like I said we are just Improvising) **Artie told the truth to the group. Vanilla twilight saw a big giant.

"I couldn't help but over hear. I'm coach beiste and I would like too help." The giant said.

"You got any ideas? Artie just only told us a whole story." Vanilla twilight said annoyed. Babycakes tried to write down Artie's idea while comprehending the whole story.

"What the hell? So let me get this straight: your father was a witch doctor and the spell book is actually his, and Rachel was selfish so he turned her into a witch, Sue Sylvester is Rachel's mom and since Rachel's mom was furious, Rachel got her revenge by transforming Brittany into a butterfly?" She said, out of breath. Artie nodded.

"Yep, that's correct." Artie said.

Babycakes laughed. "That's completely insane, but since its true, I'm going to put your idea as one we might use. Now, you over there. You said you wanted to help." She said pointing to Coach Beiste. Coach Nodded. "Well, the best help you can offer now is a good idea." Babycakes said, pulling a piece of chalk out of the case. "Well, I was thinking we'd..."

Vanilla Twilight was super confused, nobody had noticed she had wondered away. "Help" They all heard someone shout.

**There's a Cliffhanger. I know. But We hope you liked it so far. I will update tomorrow mourning. XD Please leave a review. Yes I know Sue really isn't Rachel's mom, But let's pretend. This is just a fairytale epic Adventure, It's just Fiction. I feel like This is Ella Enchanted but it's really not. I know I said it once but Please review. It would mean alot to us. ttylxox**

**~ Scout and Kay. **

**Sneak Peek: Glee Club and Friends meet Sunshine Corazone. **


	2. Brick by Boring Brick

**Chapter 2 is here! **

**Title: Today was a Fairytale**

**Author: FearlessGeek + Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Glee.**

**Summary: The evil Witch Rachel Berry had Turn sweet innocent Brittany into a Butterfly. What has made it come to this? Fallow Babycakes and Vanilla Twilight(two glee fans) in there epic glee adventure to Break the Spell that was sent upon Brittany. Find out Secrets that were kept and Secrets that get re-vealed.**

**Pairings: Brittana, Klaine, Niff. Ect...**

**Warnings: Graphic Violence Abuse, And Sexual related topics. M/M Kiss F/F Kiss**

**A/N: In this Chapter you meet Sunshine Corazone and The Evil Rachel Berry. I've decided to call this Chapter Brick by Boring Brick which is a song from Paramore. I find it funny how I'm naming the Chapters by Titles of songs from the Band Paramore. I hope that made sense. Which it probably didn't but Me and Kay hope you like it so Please Read and Review! R&R. XD Love ya! **

**Brick by Boring Brick **

**From the last Chapter**

_Vanilla Twilight was super confused, nobody had noticed she had wondered away. "Help" They all heard someone shout._

Once everybody heard someone shout help, they jumped up.

"What the fuck? Where is Vanilla Twilight's ass?" Babycakes yelled. Her best friend was gone, and she was terrified of what could've happened to her. Everyone got up and immediately started looking for Vanilla.

"Hey, I found her!" Mercedes yelled excitedly and relieved. They all ran over to the garden outside of the treehouse. Vanilla Twilight was kneeling down beside a short asian girl who was bleeding.

"Omg, Vanilla, where were you, why are you in the garden, who is she and why is she bleeding?" Babycakes shouted.

"Whoa Chicka, calm down. I was confused so I walked outside to go find supplies for our mission, and I ran into Sunshine here, who fell and cut her leg on some glass, so I was helping her. She was the one that shouted for help." Vanilla Twilight explained.

"Oh okay. Hello Sunshine, I'm Babycakes, those are the New Directions, Warblers, Coach Beiste, and uh... Brittany the butterfly." Babycakes explained as she pointed to everybody.

"Hello everyone, I am Sunshine Corazone." She said smiling and waving. She then looked very confused.

"Wait, why is everyone human except Brittany? Why is she a butterfly?" Sunshine asked.

"Oh God, I'll explain what happened," Babycakes said. "Well, it all started when..." Babycakes explained to Sunshine what happened.

"That's a very interesting story." said Sunshine. They all nodded and starting walking back until the unthinkable happened. They ran into the most wicked monstrous terrible person ever: Rachel Berry the witch.

"Greetings fellow aquaintices, I'm Rachel Berry, talented witch extroidinaire!" She exclaimed holding out her disgusting green hand.

"Bitch, we know who the fuck your evil weird ass is. You turned my girlfriend Brittany into a butterfly because you wanted revenge because you suck!" Santana screamed, walking toward her angrily. Brittany was perched on Santana's shoulder.

"Sanny, could you take me out for icecream? Wait... what are YOU doing here?" Brittany said, with both shock and fear in her voice.

"I have come out of my fortress to defeat you all. I've heard that you all plan to reverse the spell and turn your little idiotic friend human again." Rachel said.

"How the hell did you find out about what we were going to do? I swear, if you honestly think you're going to defeat us all, you are sadly mistaken, prick. Because I have a black belt in ass whoop, and I will literally beat the shit out of you!" Babycakes screamed.

Vanilla Twilight was Frightened, She was shakened to the core. Rachel smirked. "Okay, whatever you say. Anyways I was informed about your mediocre plan by none other than... Finn Hudson." Everyone gasped.

"Gasps." Brittany said.

"Finn, you wouldn't. I thought you were against Rachel, how could you?" Babycakes exclaimed. They all knew Finn did it because he was wearing that gassy infant look which he only wears when he's feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry guys, I tried to resist Rachel but she... seduced me. She said if I told her our plan, I could feel her boobs." Finn said. Babycakes smacked him.

"You dick! We trusted you and you turned your back on your FAMILY for some disguting witches boobs? She's not even pretty! Her boobs look like an 8 year old girl scout who crammed thin mints into her training bra!" Babycakes was screaming and tears were streaming down her face. She ran away crying. "You're an asshole, you giant dumb whale!" Santana yelled, kicking him in the balls. She then ran away too crying. Everyone else, attacked him with insults, hits, or both, then ran off. Brittany was the last one left.

"I thought you liked us Finn. Why were you mean to us, why Finn, why?" Brittany said crying, she then flew away with the rest of her family. Finn was heartbroken and ashamed of himself.

"So, what do you think about us going back to my fortress and planning out how to destroy those strange so called friends of yours?" Rachel asked. Finn looked up and opened his mouth.

"Okay I'll do it." He said.

They did not know that Vanilla Twilight had stayed behind and over heard the whole thing, She ran to the tree house crying.

"Guys, They're going to Kill us off." Vanilla Twilight cried.

Nobody really believed her at first they thought she was crying wolf. "And I'm not lying I heard them myself." Vanilla Twilight exclaimed.

"Maybe you just need to settle down and have a warm cup of milk." A boy with a Pale face and Soft baby hands said. Babycakes sat down next to her Frightened friend who was shaking and crying. She tried her best to calm her.

"Shh, sweetie, its gonna be okay. I promise we'll think of a new plan and everything is gonna be fine. Please stop crying Vanilla, you're gonna make me cry." Babycakes said softly.

She began to cry along with her friend. They sat for a few minutes crying and hugging each other.

"Hi girls," he said. "I brought you some warm milk." He smiled softly and set the glasses of milk down and took a seat next to them.

"Hi. I... I'm sorry you had to see me and Vanilla like this." Babycakes said, wiping her eyes.

"That's okay, I know you two are sad. All of us are. Me especially." He said quietly.

"Why are you especially sad, Kurt right?" Vanilla asked.

"Yeah, my name is Kurt. And I'm especially sad because Finn... he's my stepbrother, and Rachel and I... used to be best friends." Vanilla Twilight and Babycakes both spit out their milk at the same time and gasped.

After Vanilla Twilight had calmed and drank her milk. Everybody had thought it was best to go to bed. But Vanilla really wanted to help Brittany so even though she knew they would worry about her going alone to the fortress, She decided to go anyways. Which was the Dumbest mistake Vanilla could ever make.

**Dun Dun Duuuuunnnnnnn... I know another Cliffhanger. Well This is the end of Chapter 2. We hope you liked it. Remember please review! XD That would mean alot to us! See you next time. TTYLXOX. Lessthanthree**

**~ Scout and Kay. **

**Sneek Peak: Vanilla is Missing. **


	3. Defying Gravity

**YAY Chapter 3! **

**Title: Today was a Fairytale**

**Author: FearlessGeek + Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Glee.**

**Summary: The evil Witch Rachel Berry had Turn sweet innocent Brittany into a Butterfly. What has made it come to this? Fallow Babycakes and Vanilla Twilight(two glee fans) in there epic glee adventure to Break the Spell that was sent upon Brittany. Find out Secrets that were kept and Secrets that get re-vealed.**

**Pairings: Brittana, Klaine, Niff. Ect...**

**Warnings: Cursing, Mean Insults. **

**Defying Gravity**

**From the last Chapter**

_After Vanilla Twilight had calmed and rank her milk. Everybody had thought it was best to go to bed. But Vanilla really wanted to help Brittany so even though she knew they would worry about her going alone to the fortress, She decided to go anyways. Which was the Dumbest mistake Vanilla could ever make._

Babycakes was asleep in the middle of the night. She shared a room with Santana, Mercedes, Brittany, Quinn, Tina, Sugar, and Vanilla Twilight. She soon woke up because she needed somebody to talk to. Usually, the first person she'd choose to talk to is Vanilla. But strangely, she was nowhere to be found. Babycakes tiptoed quietly around the treehouse so she wouldn't wake anybody.

"Vanilla, are you here?" She asked quietly. She walked outside to are if Vanilla was there. She walked down the path and stepped on a piece of paper.

"Dammit! I'm so tired of people littering infront of me and Vanilla Twilight's treehouse!" She picked up the paper and saw that this piece of paper was not trash; but a note from Vanilla Twilight.

_"Dear Babycakes and family, I couldn't go to sleep because I really wanted to help Brittany, so I decided to go by myself to Rachel's fortress to defeat her and reverse the spell so Brittany could be human again. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I love you guys." _

_-Vanilla Twilight xoxo _

Babycakes screamed and panic hit her like a train on a track. She ran as fast as she could back to the treehouse.

"Guys! Wake up, its an emergency!" Babycakes yelled. Everyone jumped up and came into the main room where Babycakes was on the floor crying.

"What's wrong Babycakes?" Asked Quinn.

"Its Vanilla, she's gone!" Babycakes exclaimed. Everyone gasped and started to panic.

"Do you know where she went?" Asked Tina. Babycakes was sobbing to hard to talk. She gave Tina the note.

"Oh my gosh, we have to help her right now, she could be in serious danger!" Exclaimed Sam.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Trouty Mouth." Said Santana with a bitch glare.

"Now let's stop sitting around crying and panicking, and let's go save Vanilla!" Santana shouted. Everyone cheered, gathered supplies, and headed out to save Vanilla, and kick Rachel and Finn's asses.

xxx

Vanilla Was already half way to the Fortress. As she was walking she heard voices. They were unfamiliar to her. She hid behind a tree.

"So did you hear about what Rachel the witch is planning on doing?" Someone asked. Vanilla took a peak. They looked like Guards from Rachel's Fortress. She had to wait until they left, But what if they never left? Vanilla asked herself. She had to leave or somehow make a distraction. She found the nearest twig and snapped it.

"What was that?" The other Guard asked in a panic.

"Sounded like it was coming from the woods." The Guard said. I made a run for it. But she wasn't fast enough. The guard had caught her and took her back to the witch's castle. Vanilla was truely for reals, Terrified. She wish she hadn't left the tree house. She would still be with Baby cakes and the Gleeks trying to help Brittany.

...

"Ahh! Please let go of me! Ahhh! Stop it, you're hurting me! Just let go and I'll leave!" Vanilla screamed. The guard laughed.

"No way, you're staying here forever!" He yelled at her.

"Nooo! I just wanna go home!" Vanilla cried.

"Crying will get you nowhere, so shut the fuck up." The guard snapped. Vanilla had never been so scared in her life the moment they reached Rachel's fortress. She said a silent prayer asking to live.

xxx

Meanwhile, Babycakes, The New Directions, Warblers, Coach Beiste, and Sunshine were walking through "The Devil's Forest" trying to get to Rachel's fortress.

"Nicky... I.. I'm scared." Jeff stuttered.

"Come here babe," Nick said reaching out his arms. Jeff jumped into Nick's arms like a child. Nick hugged him tight.

"Everythings gonna be okay Jeffy, don't worry." Nick said.

"Awwwwwww," everyone said. Nick blushed and put Jeff down. They walked next to each other closely. Everyone continued to walk through the woods singing songs to calm their nerves. They all went silent when they heard a strong voice yell through what sounded like a megaphone.

"Pathetic! Just horrible. You people disgust me. Go take 5, and figure out a way to make me not want to poke my eyes out by your horrendous routine! And Jessica, stop vomitting, you're gonna make me vomit... ON YOU!" They were all watching from behind a bush a cheerleading practice being held at 2am. What the fuck? A girl with a broken arm came up to the coach.

We couldn't understand what she was saying, but then the coach screamed: "What do you mean you can't rehearse the routine because of your broken arm? I am Sue Sylvester, nobody makes a fool out of me! You know what? Lisa, your off the team. Get the hell away from me!" Lisa ran away crying.

"Damn, that Sue Sylvester is still as evil as before." Quinn said.

"What do you mean?" Babycakes asked.

"Me, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, and Kurt were on the Cheerios 2 years ago." Babycakes gasped

"Really? Wow. Well since Sue is Rachel's mom, and you guys' old coach, we gotta go talk to her!" Babycakes exclaimed.

"Are you insane? Sue Sylvester is a MONSTER!" Blaine said.

"Oh, Blaine. I'm not scared of her. We need to go stand up to her. She's evil, so is her daughter. I'm sick of it. Let's go!" Babycakes exclaimed. Everyone followed behind Babycakes except for Blaine. Kurt noticed Blaine was scared so he walked over to him.

"Hey, sexy." Kurt said.

"Hey babe." Blaine said back.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Kurt.

"Nothing, Sue just really terrifies me." Kurt smiled.

"Awww, babe there's nothing to be terrified about. If you can handle Santana's wrath, I promise you can handle Sue. I'll even hold your hand the entire time." Kurt said, holding onto Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled and kissed him. The kiss got heated and Blaine's hand started traveling lower until...

"Kurt, Blaine, get your horny asses over here Befores I go all Lima Heights on you two!" Santana shouted. Both Kurt and Blaine turned bright pink and walked over holding hands.

"Cockblock of the century," Kurt murmered. They looked over and saw Babycakes screaming at Sue and Sue screaming back.

"Uh-oh." Is all everyone said in unison.

Someone finally Broke up the fight. No one really knew what It was about but they stopped. Although they all knew Babycakes won the Fight anyways.

"Oh man, That girl is worse then Santana." The girl with the Broken arm whispered to another Cheerleader. Coach Sue glared at the Cheerleader.

"Did I say stop?" Sue yelled.

"Get off your asses and CHEER." She yelled again. She turned to the Big group.

"Now why are you here?" She asked annoyed. While Babycakes was calming down, Quinn Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, and Kurt explained them.

**Glee!**

Meanwhile at the fortress.

"Bitch, Your fucking worthless." The Big Guard said to the worn out girl.

"Let's take a break, Dude. The toy has another Big day tomorrow, Anyways." The other Guard explained. Vanilla was still trying to catch her breath. When they left to take a break, She was put in a Cage. She took a look at her self. Her hair was was messed up, She looked tanner then usual, and had bruises everywhere. She then heard two more voices but they weren't the guards. At least she hope they werent. She finally got a perfect few. But the other one left. He noticed her when the cage made a little noise.

"Well hey there." the big guy smirked. Vanilla moved to the back of the Cage.

"Yo Z! I found a little toy we can play with." He yelled too his friend.

"Sweet." Z smirked. They Both stared at her for a minute. She silently did another prayer.

**Glee! **

Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, and Kurt all explained why they were here.

"Now Teen Mom, Tweedle Dumber, Sandbags, Aretha and Porcelain, if you're here to regain a position on the Cheerios, you're far too late and quite frankly, I don't want losers like you on a winning team like this." Sue said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Believe me, Sue. We aren't coming back to this shitty team to suffer your abuse cause you've got nothing better to do than make our lives miserable. Besides, we only joined this team to be popular. Which definetely worked for me." Santana said with yet another bitch glare.

"Okay then, why are you here?" Sue asked annoyed.

"Something terrible's happened." Said Mercedes.

"Like what Aretha? Your community fried chicken joint shut down?" Sue asked.

"Okay, since its 3am and I'm too sleepy to fight, I'm ignoring your racism and I will just go ahead and tell you it. Your annoying evil disguting witch of a daughter turned Brittany into a butterfly because she was a jealous bitch, so Babycakes and her best friend Vanilla Twilight set out to help us turn Brittany back into a human and Vanilla went out alone to Rachel's fortress to defeat her, so we are on our way to go help her, but we passed through here and saw that you're still as mean as before, and Babycakes said we needed to talk to you and tell you what your daughter did. Maybe you could convince her to transform Brittany human again and convince her to return the spelllbook since it isn't hers, its Arties dads." Mercedes Explained.

"What the hell? So that's why Brainless Barbie is a butterfly? Because my daughter turned her into a butterfly because of her jealousy?" Sue asked, amused.

"Yes. But why is that funny?" Asked Kurt.

"Because Porcelain, I'm proud of Rachel! All her life she was a failure and obsessed with being a star. I found it quite annoying and unrealistic. Anyways, around her junior year, she was turned into an evil witch by Arties father, Alexander Abrams. A weird witch doctor. I was actually kind of glad. She was now everything I always wanted her to be: mean, evil, and selfish. Just like her momma. So no, I will not convince Rachel to change Brittany into a human again, and no, I will not convince her to return the book to Alexander. Its Rachel's spellbook now and she's keeping it. End of story. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to yell at Nichole and Sarah for taking a water break." Sue said, and with that, she walked away.

"Oh my goodness, Sue is gonna regret saying that. I swear it!" Babycakes said angrily.

"Babycakes, what are you doing over here? Did you hear everything?" Quinn asked in shock.

"Well, I saw you guys talking to Sue, so I snuck over here and eavesdropped. I heard everything and I'm extremely pissed." Babycakes said.

"Don't be mad Babycakes, Sue is just a big meanie. Like the elf hiding in my closet, he won't give me my favorite socks because he's using them as blankets." Brittany said sweetly. Babycakes couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm not mad Brittany, thank you honey." Babycakes said.

"Everything is gonna be oka-" Babycakes was cut off by a yawn, her now for that matter.

"Tired?" Santana joked. Babycakes shook her head.

"I think we should all get some sleep and go find Vanilla tomorrow." Mercedes said. Babycakes suddenly jumped up.

"Nooo, I cannot go to sleep without Vanilla here. She's my best friend, I just can't. I'm too worried about her." Babycakes said, a tear rolled down her cheek. Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, and Kurt all gave Babycakes a hug. Brittany flew over and gave Babycakes a kiss on her cheek.

"Its Okay Babycakes, don't cry. We can sleep now and then tomorrow we will find her and destroy Rachel, and I will be human again! I think... Sanny, will I?" Brittany asked. Santana tried to smile and quickly wiped her eyes.

"I hope so babe, I hope so." Santana said, she sounded so hurt, like she was dying inside. Brittany smiled.

"Are you okay, Babycakes?" Asked Quinn.

"I'll be alright. Thank you guys, you're me and Vanilla's real family, I love you." Babycakes said. Everyone nodded and smiled.

"I'm gonna head off to bed. Goodnight guys." Quinn said, she picked up her sleeping bag and walked away.

"Yeah, me too. I'm exhausted." Said Mercedes. She did the same as Quinn, and went to sleep.

"I should go too. Its cold and I love to get my cuddle on with Blaine. Goodnight girls." Kurt said.

"Wanky!" Santana called. Kurt just turned around, winked, and walked away.

"I'm gonna go to sleep too. In order to be as bitchy as possible, you need sleep. C'mon Brittany. Goodnight Babycakes." Santana said, Brittany flew onto her shoulder.

"Goodnight Babycakes. Sleep good. Remember, everythings gonna be okay, we will have an awesome adventure tomorrow and we will be happy again." Brittany said. Babycakes smiled, she loved her family.

"Goodnight Santana and Brittany." Babycakes waved. They walked off. "I'm sure Vanilla is fine, she's strong, she'll be okay. I know it." Those were the last words Babycakes said before falling asleep on the soft grass. Of course Babycakes was convinced Vanilla was okay. She's strong, she'd be fine. But she wasn't.

***Shows sign that say's Dead End* It's not exactly the end just the end of this Chapter! XD We hope you liked it. Please review at the end as Always. The next chapter is going to be a little Short. But the one after that will be long. :) So I'm not going to put a sneek peak on here in this chapter, Hope you don't mind. Updation shall be made later today or tomorrow. I'm saying later today because We already have this whole thing written out. So yeah BYE!**

~ Scout and Kay. 


	4. I'm Wide Awake

**Chapter 4**

**Title: Today was a Fairytale**

**Author: FearlessGeek + Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Glee.**

**Summary: The evil Witch Rachel Berry had Turn sweet innocent Brittany into a Butterfly. What has made it come to this? Fallow Babycakes and Vanilla Twilight(two glee fans) in there epic glee adventure to Break the Spell that was sent upon Brittany. Find out Secrets that were kept and Secrets that get re-vealed.**

**Pairings: Brittana, Klaine, Niff. Ect...**

**Warnings: Cursing, Mean Insults.**

**I'm Wide Awake**

**From the last Chapter**

_"I'm sure Vanilla is fine, she's strong, she'll be okay. I know it." Those were the last words Babycakes said before falling asleep on the soft grass. Of course Babycakes was convinced Vanilla was okay. She's strong, she'd be fine. But she wasn't._

Vanilla learned the two big guys name is Azimio and Dave. After they were finished with her she was warn out. They locked her back in the cage. And the guards never came back either, Maybe they were finally giving her a rest. The light's turned off. For the first time in her life, She's never felt so Alone. She always with Babycakes. Her real real family had abandoned her and Babycakes took her in. It was like Babycakes never left her side. Vanilla twilight cried. She wished she had never gone out here alone, She knew something bad would happen if she had gone out alone.

"I'm such an Idiot." Vanilla cried to herself. She quietly began to sing Defying Gravity. But instantly she remembered something. Her and Babycakes came up with a Call if they ever got lost. Since Babycakes had amazing Hearing she would be able to here this. She whistled calmly. She kept on whistling. Hoping Babycakes would here her.

xxx

Babycakes eyes popped open in the middle of the night when she heard whistling. Not just any whistling, it was the special call she and Vanilla made when they were little for when the got lost.

"Vanilla." Babycakes whispered.

There was no way she was going back to sleep now. Her Vanilla was out there alone and terrified, they needed to help her. Babycakes thanked God her best friend was still alive. Before the Gleeks, Vanilla was the only family she had. Her parents died in a train wreck when she was 3, and her sister went missing and never was found. Babycakes smiled and whistled back to let Vanilla know everything was gonna be okay, and that they'd rescue her tomorrow. She also signaled that she was glad Vanilla was alive, and that she loved her with all her heart. Babycakes got up and walked over to a pond. She looked up at the stars and did what she always did when she was alone: talked to her parents. She looked at two stars that were so close they almost connected. When she was 4, she decided those were her parents stars. She told them EVERYTHING that had recently happened. She found herself getting very sleepy again.

"Goodnight mom and dad, I love you." She whispered.

She whistled "Goodnight Vanilla, be strong. I love you," to Vanilla and hoped she heard.

xxx

Vanilla had heard Babycakes, But it was very faint. She slightly smiled and let out 1 small tear, She knew she would be all right. She looked to the nearest window. She looked out.

"Don't worry Babycakes, Will be together again, I promise. I love you." Vanilla whispered. Vanilla was tired she thought it was best to get sleep, And so she slowly drifted off to sleep.

xxx

In the morning Babycakes was the first up. She yawned and got up. She remembered she had fell asleep by the lake, so she ran back to where everyone else was so they could wake up. When she got there Everyone was still asleep. She turned her head and saw the cutest thing ever: Kurt and Blaine were cuddled close together and they were holding hands.

"Awwww," Babycakes crooned. She pulled out her phone, since they were in the forest the reception was awful. She looked at the time, 9:33am. It was time for Everyone to wake up. They had a very long day ahead of them.

"Everyone, wake up!" Babycakes yelled. A few people grumbled and went back to sleep.

"Guys, wake up! Its morning!" She yelled a little louder. Same reaction.

"Okay, that's IT!" She said. She stood up on a log.

"EVERYONE GET YOUR ASSES UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU WAKE UP... NOW!" She screamed extremely loud, causing birds to squak. Everyone got up fastly.

"Good morning, Everyone!" Babycakes said, she smiled sweetly.

"Now, since Everyone is awake, how about we get some breakfast?" She suggested. Everyone cheered.

"Wait, we're in the middle of the woods, how are we gonna get breakfast?" asked Mike.

"Silly, the magical bunny is going to bring us yummy strawberries, peanuts, and chocolate eggs for breakfast!" Brittany said, as if it I were the most obvious thing in the world. Mike just nodded.

"Actually, I brought a container of food we could eat. It has bacon, eggs, toast, fruit, and orange juice." Babycakes said. Everyone sighed of relief.

"Babycakes, you're a LIFESAVER!" Kurt exclaimed. He kissed her on the cheek, and Babycakes fainted.

"Oh dammit, its another fangirl." Kurt whispered to Tina, who just laughed. A few minutes later, Babycakes woke up.

"Are you alright, Babycakes?" Quinn asked.

"Ku- Ku- Kurt h-h-he, k-k-k-kissed, m-me!" Is all Babycakes said before sitting down and silently thanked God for that kiss. Everyone laughed and began preparing breakfast. After it was prepared, they sat down and ate.

"Wait!" Babycakes yelled before Everyone ate.

"What the fuck?" Puck exclaimed, dropping this fork.

"We need to all take our first bite together." Babycakes said.

"Why?" Wes asked.

"Because, I promise you, what we're about to eat... is the most delicious breakfast you'll ever have." Babycakes said.

"I'll take your word for it," Sugar said. Babycakes rolled her eyes.

"Okay Everyone, get ready. 1,2,3, EAT!" Babycakes yelled, putting food into her mouth. Everyone else did the same. After putting the food in their mouths, they moaned in pleasure.

"Oh my damn, this is AMAZING!" Sam said. Everyone nodded in agreement. After breakfast, Everyone got ready to go save Vanilla.

"Is Everyone ready to go?" Babycakes asked. Rory shook his head.

"What is it, Leprechaun?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, what's up Irish kid?" Babycakes asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He said quietly. A few people laughed.

"Well, go take care of that hun, we'll wait for you." She said. He nodded and ran off.

"Boys," Babycakes said rolling her eyes. Rory came back and got some sanitizer.

"Now, are we ready to go?" Babycakes asked. Everyone nodded.

"Then let's do this thing!" Babycakes shouted. Everyone cheered and began their journey to Rachel's fortress to save the day. Babycakes heard the special whistle call from Vanilla again. Babycakes smiled and whistled back signaling that they were on their way to save her, and for her to be strong.

"Why were you whistling?" Asked Sunshine.

"Because Vanilla whistled to me from Rachel's fortress saying she was okay, so I whistled back saying we're on our way and for her to be strong." Babycakes explained.

"How did you hear her?" Thad asked.

"I have very amazing strong hearing. We made a whistle call when we were little for when we got lost, so that's how." Babycakes said.

"That's so awesome!" Said Jeff.

"Thank you!" She said. They continued their journey.

xxx

Vanilla Woke up, Her neck cramped and she was thirsty and Hungry. But no one really came until in the Afternoon. They only brought her a glass of water and she was thankful for it.

"Vanilla?" A man called. She moved up to her cage door. It was Finn.

"Finn." She said. He ran towards her.

"Oh my god. What did they do to you?" He asked in a worried tone. He noticed her flinch. They must of done something horrible he thought. "Tortured me in any possible. Go I don't want you to get caught with me. The Guards will be mad if I'm talking to anyone else." Vanilla explained.

"I have to go tell the others what they're doing to you. You need help." Finn proclaimed.

"They can't know. They're going to find out anyways once they get here." She told him.

"Finnegan!" We both heard the witch called. She found us and gave me one of her evil laughs.

"I see the Guards found you, And Zimio and David. I can't wait to tell your helpless little friends." And off she went.

"I have to go. I'll sneak you some food later, I promise." Finn said. He then walked away.

xxx

**Okay I've decided to leave you guys on a Cliff hanger. I just love those man, except for when it happens to me. :) But anyways, Please leave a review. They are always epic! XD I will update soon! kay Bye! **

**~ Scout and Kay. **

**PS. I have band camp all this week, So I will try and get as much done as I can. I promise. Tomorrow mourning I have decided to type up another chapter and another one in the Afternoon. :) So yeah just letting you know. R&R Please. Thanks. **


	5. Silent Screams

**the 5th chapter arrives!**

**Title: Today was a Fairytale**

**Author: FearlessGeek + Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Glee.**

**Summary: The evil Witch Rachel Berry had Turn sweet innocent Brittany into a Butterfly. What has made it come to this? Fallow Babycakes and Vanilla Twilight(two glee fans) in there epic glee adventure to Break the Spell that was sent upon Brittany. Find out Secrets that were kept and Secrets that get re-vealed.**

**Pairings: Brittana, Klaine, Niff. Ect...**

**Warnings: Cursing, Mean Insults. **

**Silent Screams **

**From the last chapter...**

_"Finnegan!" We both heard the witch called. She found us and gave me one of her evil laughs._

_"I see the Guards found you, And Zimio and David. I can't wait to tell your helpless little friends." And off she went._

_"I have to go. I'll sneak you some food later, I promise." Finn said. He then walked away._

xxx

Babycakes, the Gleeks, Warblers, Sunshine, and Coach Beiste were well on their way into the journey and Babycakes was kinda excited to be on this adventure, but also scared.

"I wonder how Vanilla is, I'm worried. What if she's in danger now?" Babycakes asked. Mercedes smiled softly.

"I'm sure she's fine. And you're strong, you shouldn't be scared." Mercedes said. Puck nodded.

"Yep, and you're a badass like me. You know, I could use a girl like you on my team sometime." Puck said. Babycakes grinned.

"Look sexy, I play's for TEAM GLEEK FREAK. So as great as that offer sounds, I think I'll pass." Babycakes said.

"Okay, whatever. But if you change your mind, you know where to find me." Puck said.

"And where would that be, jail?" Santana asked. Puck just rolled his eyes. Everyone laughed and continued walking. They saw a sign that read, "Rachel Berry the Evil Witches' Fortress of Horror: 2 miles."

"Oh hell yes!" Babycakes exclaimed. "We're almost there, WOO!" Babycakes shouted. Everyone cheered and picked up Babycakes. "Babycakes, Babycakes, Babycakes!" They chanted. They set her down and continued walking. Babycakes couldn't believe they were almost there. She was excited, and scared, but mostly she just wanted to save her 2 best friends, and kick some ass.

xxx

Vanilla could feel it. It was Babycakes and Pain all together at once. She wanted to throw up. It was either because of pain or lack of eating. Either way it did not feel right.

xxx

Babycakes, The Gleeks, Warblers, Sunshine and Coach Beiste, Had two miles to go. But again was stopped by the Evil witch. Rachel Berry Laughed.

"Did you get your tounsels out or what? You sound like a rat that got ran over by a pick up truck a hundred times." Santana Scoffed. Babycakes looked like she was about ready to Punch someone in the face. She took a Deep breath.

"What are you doing to Vanilla?" She cried.

"Your little friend? That's her name? That's the most rediculous thing I've ever seen in my life." Rachel insulted. She was talking about her Vanilla Twilight. Oh she was about to feel pain. Babycakes thought angirly.

"Apparently. You haven't looked in the Mirror lately." Mercedes said sarcastically. It made everyone laugh accept for Rachel.

"Answer the Damn question. What are you doing to Vanilla?" Babycakes asked.

"That poor little helpless weak ugly creature, Is dying. Starving. In pain." Rachel teased them.

"Why you little Bastard!" Babycakes screamed, She wanting to beat the Hell out of Rachel.

"Fuck you! You suck!" Babycakes screamed smaking Rachel hard in the face.

"Oh snap!" Mercedes yelled as she saw Rachel was bleeding.

"You hurt my Vanilla, and now you're gonna pay, BITCH!" Babycakes shouted.

Brittany said "Stop the violence." Suddenly out of no where, Rachel dissapeard into thin air. But they knew that wasn't the last of her. They quickly left before anyone caught them. They soon again reached a sign that said, "Rachel Berry the Evil Witch's Fortress of Horror: 1 mile away."

"At least we're almost there?" Suggested Trent.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just really angry. First, that bitch insults my friend, and then tells me she's starving, and in pain, and d-d-d-ying." Babycakes choked on her words and began sobbing.

Which led Everyone else to begin sobbing, even Coach Beiste. Besides the day her parents died and her older sister went missing, this was the worst day Babycakes had ever experienced.

xxx

Vanilla Sighed. She wondered how long she could last in this cage. Then she saw it. The guards coming towards her, Looking angry as ever. No not again please not again, She thought. One unlocked the Cage and one Dragged her. The took her to a Cellar and Chained her wrist up high. She felt to weak to fight back with her feet, They tortured her again and again. She finally felt as if Babycakes and the group were coming closer. She let out a loud loud scream hoping they would hear her.

xxx

While Everyone was on their lunch break, Babycakes heard a scream. Vanilla's scream. She dropped her sandwich and began to panic.

"What's wrong, Babycakes?" Asked Joe.

"Yeah, I'm with Dreadlocks here, what's up your ass?" Santana asked.

"Okay, my name's Joe, and I'd appreciate it if you called me by my name instead of insulting my hair." Joe said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"And i'd appreciate it if you would shut your mouth. Just go make out with Quinn or something." Santana said. Quinn looked up.

"Uh, me and Joe are just friends, we aren't dating!" Quinn said.

"Yeah, sure." Santana said.

"Shutup, Santana. At least I'm not a whore." Quinn said.

"Oh no you did NOT just call me a whore! Its about to go down!" Santana said.

"Oh yes I did, bring it bitch!" Quinn yelled.

"Honey, I live for being a bitch. And I'm abouts to bring it, Teen Mom!" Santana said. Quinn screamed.

"How dare you?!" Quinn shouted. She jumped on Santana.

"Both of you, stop it! We're a family. Now get the fuck off of each other and make up!" Babycakes screamed. Quinn and Santana got up.

"Now hug and apologize." Babycakes ordered.

"I'm sorry, Q. I shouldn't have said that." Santana said.

"I'm sorry too, Santana. I shouldn't have said what I said either." They both hugged.

"Now, Everyone, get your stuff, go to the bathroom, say a prayer. Anything you need to prepare. We leave in 5 minutes." Babycakes said softly. She was heartbroken.

"You never said what was wrong." Said Joe.

"Oh, its Vanilla. She's in terrible danger, I heard her scream. We need to go help her now. Grab your stuff." Joe nodded.

"I'm really sorry Babycakes." He gave her a hug and walked off. A few minutes later, Everyone was walking again. Babycakes whistled to Vanilla to let her know they'd be there soon. And most importantly, that they all loved her.

**The title to this chapter does not belong to a song surprisingly. So yeah I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review. :) Thanks. I will update tomorrow hopefully after summer school. There will be two more stories added to this because me and Kay decided to make it into a series. The Series is called Epic Adventures and this is part 1. :) Not the chapter the story it self. We are working on the third story adventure right now and things are coming along fast! So yeah that's all. XD  
**

**~ Scout and Kay. **


	6. finally found you

**the 5th chapter arrives!**

**Title: Today was a Fairytale**

**Author: FearlessGeek + Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Glee.**

**Summary: The evil Witch Rachel Berry had Turn sweet innocent Brittany into a Butterfly. What has made it come to this? Fallow Babycakes and Vanilla Twilight(two glee fans) in there epic glee adventure to Break the Spell that was sent upon Brittany. Find out Secrets that were kept and Secrets that get re-vealed.**

**Pairings: Brittana, Klaine, Niff. Ect...**

**Warnings: Cursing, Mean Insults, Mention of Violence **

**A/N: There is a Brief mention of What happened in the episode "Never been Kissed" Which is Season 2 Episode 6. So yeah I hope you like this chapter. **

**Finally found you (This is also not from a song)**

**From the last Chapter...**

_"I'm really sorry Babycakes." He gave her a hug and walked off. A few minutes later, Everyone was walking again. Babycakes whistled to Vanilla to let her know they'd be there soon. And most importantly, that they all loved her._

_xxx_

She looked up, Dreaming that she wasn't there. Then she heard the whistle. She let a tear fall, She slightly smiled.

"What are you smiling about, you prick?!" The guard stopped whipping her and growled. I didn't answer.

"Fucking retard." The other one spat. She whistled back to Babycakes. Now vanilla twilight knew she would be okay, Hopefully atleast. The guards went back to what they were doing.

xxx

Babycakes and the others, had finally made it to the fortress.

"Well Everyone, this is it. Rachel's shitty fortress." Babycakes said.

"This place is a shithole!" Exclaimed Puck.

"Well it is Rachel's fortress we're at." Babycakes said. Everyone laughed.

"Do we all go in together, or split up?" Artie asked.

"Good question. We'll split up. Its too dangerous to go in together, and this way, we can all look for Vanilla in different places." Babycakes explained.

"Are there specific groups?" Asked Sunshine.

"Yes. Alright, listen very carefully, I'm about to tell you which groups you'll be in." Everyone nodded and payed close attention.

"Group 1: Sam, Artie, Sugar, Coach Beiste, Trent, Joe, and Sunshine." They all got together.

"You guys will be on the north side of the fortress. Be safe, stay hidden. If you get hurt or something happens at any time, just make up a special call to signal me. I have very strong hearing, so I'll be able to help you. This goes for Everyone. I want you guys to stay safe." Everyone nodded.

"Group 2: Mercedes, Thad, Wes, Tina, Rory, and Other Warbler which I don't know the name of. You guys will go on the south side."Umm, my name is Ethan." He said.

"Okay, Ethan. Make sure you stay safe. Or I will kick your teeth out." Babycakes said. Ethan looked scared.

"Moving on, Group 3: Quinn, Mike, Puck, David, Lauren (remember her from S2?) Nick, and Another Warbler whose name I don't know. East side." Babycakes said.

"I'm Jordan." He said. "You're cute." Babycakes said.

"Group 4: Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Jeff, and me. We will be on the west side." Babycakes said.

"Did I forget anyone?" Babycakes asked.

"Yes, us." She heard a voice say. Babycakes turned around to see none other than Sebastian Smythe and Jesse St. James.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" Babycakes asked.

"We work here. As the guards." Sebastian said.

"And we don't like you on the Witch's property." Jesse glared at Babycakes. Everyone looked a little scared, Except for Blaine, Mike, Puck, Santana, Mercedes, Lauren(Yes I remember her) and Babycakes.

"So do you know where Vanilla is?" Babycakes asked.

"Maybe. It depends..." Sebastian said circling around the group slowly.

"D-depends on what?" Asked Tina.

"What's in it for us?" Jesse asked.

"A can of Whoop Ass if you don't tell us where the Fuck she is." Santana threatened.

"Then she'll get even more tortured if you try and touch us." Sebastian smirked evily. Babycakes was Pissed and terrified at the same time. She despratley wanted to rip those too heads off and Hang them on the wall of Stupidity. Babycakes thought... What would Vanilla do If I were in the same situation? She thought.

"Look Sebastard, we're not gonna touch you or your little curly haired closeted bitchlet over there. I don't wanna get fucktard disease. Just tell me where my bff is." Babycakes said.

"Well, what's in it for us?" Jesse said a second time, annoyed.

"Why does there have to be something in it for you?" Babycakes asked.

"Because, I'm selfish." Jesse said. Babycakes rolled her eyes and shot him a bitch glare.

"Okay asswipe. If you tell me where Vanilla is, I won't tell Rachel you've been having sex with Seb over there. And, I won't have New Directions slash the tires in Vocal Adrenaline's cars again." Babycakes said. Jesse went pale.

"How did you know me and Sebastian have sex in Rachel's bed?" Jesse asked.

"I have AMAZINGLY strong hearing, so I heard Meerkat moaning, and screaming like a fangirl. And secondly, I knew you were gay!" Babycakes said proudly. Jesse looked extremely embarassed.

"You can't tell Rachel that! We'll get fired!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Oh but I can. And I don't give 2 shits about your crappy job. So tell me where my homegirl is, or Rachel finds out. You're choice, chipmunk." Sebastian went pale too. He gulped and looked at Jesse who nodded.

"Fine. Your little friend is in... The Cellar, Chained. It's behind the witch's castle." Jesse explained.

"But I don't know how your gonna get past David and Azimio." Sebastian said.

"That's all we need, Jackasses." Babycakes barked(Just the expression) at the two. Brittany flew over in Jesse's face.

"It's Brittany... Bitch." It made the whole club laugh except for the two. The whole group left and went to find There friend.

"You were awesome over there, Babycakes!" Wes said. Everyone cheered for her.

"Thanks guys." She said. They continued walking until they reached the cellar. Two big figures stood in front of the cellar with their arms crossed. They looked very mean. Babycakes cleared her throat to get their attention. They looked down.

"What do you want, chick?" Azimio asked.

"I want you and your dickfaced friend to move your asses so I can go into the cellar and rescue my friend." She said angrily.

"What are you gonna do, shorty? Get your group of gay freaks to beat us with the power of originality?" Dave said mockingly.

"Says the bastard who kissed Kurt." Babycakes said meanly. Dave went pale.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dave said.

"Oh really? Because Kurt told me your forcefully kissed him in the locker room." Everyone gasped. Kurt spoke up.

"And you REALLY don't wanna fuck with Babycakes, she may look small, but she'll kick you and Azimio's asses and tell Everyone what you did to me." Kurt stated.

"Thanks Kurt. So yeah, since you already know what capable of doing, I think you and Azimio should leave before you taste my fists. And get publicly humiliated. Make your choice, asshole." Babycakes said angrily with her fist up to Dave's face. He looked like he was gonna be sick.

"Fine. Come on Z, let's go." Dave said walking away. Azimio followed looking scared.

"Now that, is how you show pricks like that who's boss." Babycakes said. Everyone cheered for her. She opened the cellar door.

"Now let's go save our friend!" Babycakes exclaimed. She jumped in and so did Everyone else.

Brittany flew in quietly saying, "Babycakes is awesome, and a badass. She's cool though."

Vanilla heard something, It was commotion outside. "Babycakes!" She yelled. Then she saw them.

**Yes A cliff hanger! I know. But yay! They finally found her. Now what happened? You'll find out if you stick around! Review please!**

**~ Scout and Kay. **

**PS This should be ending around Chapter 10 or 11. I'm not sure yet. When we get there you'll find out. :D **


	7. Broken Open

**Chapter 7 This Chapter is also Very Triggering, So If you trigger to any of this please do not read! **

**Title: Today was a Fairytale**

**Author: FearlessGeek + Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Glee.**

**Summary: The evil Witch Rachel Berry had Turn sweet innocent Brittany into a Butterfly. What has made it come to this? Fallow Babycakes and Vanilla Twilight(two glee fans) in there epic glee adventure to Break the Spell that was sent upon Brittany. Find out Secrets that were kept and Secrets that get re-vealed.**

**Pairings: Brittana, Klaine, Niff. Ect...**

**Warnings: Cursing, Mean Insults, Mention of Violence, Sexual Assault and torture (Very graphic) **

**A/N: There is a Brief mention of What happened in the episode "Never been Kissed" Which is Season 2 Episode 6. So yeah I hope you like this chapter. The chapter name is from a song this time, Broken Open by Adam Lambert **

**Broken Open**

**From the last chapter**

_Vanilla heard something, It was commotion outside. "Babycakes!" She yelled. Then she saw them._

_xxx_

"Vanilla! Its me and Everyone else, we're finally here to rescue you sweetie!" Babycakes yelled. Vanilla sighed in relief and smiled. Her family was finally here to save her from her misery.

"Where are you?" Babycakes asked.

"I'm over here in the corner!" Vanilla responded. Babycakes and the others ran over. Mercedes turned on the light and they saw one of the saddest sights ever: Dear Vanilla Twilight was chained up to a brick wall, pale as a ghost, covered in bruises and scars. Everyone gasped.

"Oh my gosh, Vanilla what happened to you?!" Babycakes exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"I'll explain after I get unchained." Vanilla said.

"Alright. Oh my, I'm so glad you're okay. We were worried sick." Babycakes said, a tear fell off of her face and landed on the cold dirty cellar floor.

"Wait, how are we gonna get Vanilla unchained?" Asked Rory.

"Step back, Lucky Charms poster child. I got this." Coach Beiste said. Coach Beiste walked up to Vanilla and pulled the chains apart like it was nothing. Vanilla got down and started to wobble. She almost fell, but Nick caught her.

"Thanks, my legs are really weak." Vanilla said. Babycakes heart broke seeing her best friend like this.

"Let's all sit down." Babycakes suggested. Everyone sat. "Now, why don't You explain what happened to you?" Babycakes said to Vanilla. Vanilla nodded and began to explain. Vanilla gulped.

"The first night, We were in the castle..." She said. They nodded for her to continue.

"All they did was torture me. Burned me, Beat me. I had to fallow a set of Directions and If I did something wrong they would hang me by my ankles for five hours, No Food No Water. The Night rough, I was forced to sleep in a cage. On occasions I would sing myself to sleep." Vanilla explained.

"Then I met two other. Who were... Extra rough. They... Touched me alot and hurt me." She also Added.

A few minutes later while Vanilla was still explaining, Everyone bursted into tears. They were silenced by huge, clumsy footsteps. Vanilla turned around expecting to see the evil guards, but it was just Finn, he had a plate of pasta in his hand, and a glass of water in the other.

"Hey, Vanilla." Finn said. Once Everyone heard the sound of his voice, they began throwing insults.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE?!" Santana shouted.

"Finn, I think you should get the hell away from us before I split your ass in half. Take your food with you also. You betrayed us, we don't need you." Babycakes said quietly.

"This food is for Vanilla. She's been starving so I promised i'd sneak her some food. And I'm really really sorry guys. I didn't want to betray you all." Finn said sadly. He sighed.

"I lied. Rachel didn't offer to let me touch her boobs. She blackmailed me. She said if I didn't leave you guys and team up with her, she would kill you guys. And I didn't want any of you to die. You're my family and I love you guys. And I'm so so so sorry. I really am. I just wanna be apart of the family again and help save Brittany. Do you guys forgive me?" Finn asked.

"Well..." Babycakes Began. She whispered to the group minus Finn for a few seconds. She began to speak again, "I guess we could give you a second chance. But if you mess up again, I swear I will not hesitate to Kick your ass, Finnegan." Babycakes threatened.

Finn smiled brightly. "Don't worry, I won't let you guys down again. I promise." Finn proclaimed. Finn gave Vanilla the food. But she was to weak to even move her arms, Babycakes helped her. She explained to them the rest of what happened.

After Vanilla had explained, Babycakes was pissed.

"Oh hell no, I'm about to beat the fuck out of those bastards!" Babycakes shouted.

"Count me in, I'm bouts to go all Lima Heights on those dipshits!" Santana exclaimed.

"Me too, I'll cut a bitch!" Mercedes said. Everyone else joined in talking about how they were gonna beat up Vanilla's tormentors.

"Guys, no. I'm okay now. Sure, I am a little weak, but I'll get better. And I would really appreciate it if you guys didn't go kickin anyone's asses no matter how much they deserve. Please just be the bigger person and move on. For me?" Vanilla asked. Babycakes sighed.

"Okay Vanilla, but ONLY for you. No ass kicking, Santana and Mercedes, got it?" Babycakes asked. They sighed angrily.

"Fine." They both said.

"Okay now that Vanilla is rescued, and Finnocence is back in the group, what do you guys say we go turn our girl Britts into a human again!" Babycakes shouted.

"Hell yeah, let's do this!" Puck yelled. Everyone cheered and began to leave until they heard an unexpected voice: Rachel's.

"Not so fast, Gleeks. You're not going anywhere!" She exclaimed.

"Oh no, not this bitch again." Quinn said angrily.

Tina Giggled silently after Quinn said that.

"Tina, This isn't the laughing Matter." Babycakes whispered to Tina. Tina nodded.

"How about we make a deal?" Rachel asked and Smiled wickedly. The Gleeks worried of what Rachel had planned. Vanilla tensed up, Babycakes and Kurt were the only one's that noticed.

"Are you okay?" Kurt whispered to Vanilla.

"Just peachy." She silently groweled to him.

"What kind of plan, you prick?" Santana asked.

"I've hided the Book somewhere in the Castle, Who ever finds it first get's 5 minutes to look for the spell. If they lose, They go to the Cellar with your Weak Prude Friend you call a Human." Rachel scoffed.

"Haven't you done enough damage already?!" Cried out Vanilla. Everyone was shocked by her sudden outburst.

"Damn, Vanilla. I didn't expect you to scream out like that." Babycakes said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just angry." She responded quietly.

"You have every right to be honey. I'm so sorry this happened to you." Babycakes said, sympathetically, pulling Vanilla into a tight hug.

"Ugh, all this love and sympathy from you disgusting human creatures is making me sick." Rachel said. Babycakes rolled her eyes and walked up to Rachel.

"About that deal, there's 2 conditions to it. 1, we get 15 minutes to search, 2, you HAVE to turn Brittany human again if we find it. Wait, 3 actually. If we find it, you leave us and Everyone else in the world alone. Deal?" Babycakes said.

"No! Absoulutely not. I make my living ruining Everyone else's lives." Rachel said.

"That's because your mother wouldn't be proud of you unless you were evil." Mike muttered. Rachel pretended not to hear his comment.

"Okay, now I'm mad. Listen, if you refuse to agree to the conditions, we'll kick your ass again. And this time it might involve something sharp, pointy, and dangerous. Often used for MURDER." Babycakes said. Kurt smiled brightly.

"I have sai swords I brought along. I'm really good with them!" Kurt said cheerfully, pulling 2 sai swords out of his bag and swinging them around like a professional. Blaine watched in amazement as his pants got very tight.

"Shit, my penis had to do this to me now." Blaine mumbled. After Kurt was done, Everyone clapped. They were very impressed. Blaine walked over to him and Kurt smiled.

"Blaine, did you like the sai tricks I was doing? I've been practicing since-" Kurt was cut off by a very turned on Blaine, who grabbed his face and made out with him passionately.

When Kurt pulled away for air, he asked, "What was that for?" Blaine grinned.

"Because that was so hot. God, you're so damn sexy!" Blaine said before attacking Kurt's face again with kisses. He started biting Kurt's neck. Kurt moaned.

The 2 forgot they weren't alone until Puck yelled, "Get some, Hummel!" And Santana cheered, "Wanky!"

The two boys pulled away embarassed. Babycakes laughed and turne back to Rachel. "So what's your choice, Yentl?" She asked in a bitchy tone.

Rachel thought for a second. "Alright, deal." She said. Everyone cheered. Rachel rolled her eyes and walked away. "15 minutes, creatures! I'm counting." She yelled.

Once she was gone, Everyone began searching like crazy. Babycakes prayed they'd find the book in time.

**Cliff hanger. XD I hope you liked this chapter. In a few chapters this should be over sadly. :( But yeah So Review please! :D **

**~ Scout and Kay**


	8. The lost get found

**Chapter 8 WHOOP! :D **

**Title: Today was a Fairytale**

**Author: FearlessGeek + Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Glee.**

**Summary: The evil Witch Rachel Berry had Turn sweet innocent Brittany into a Butterfly. What has made it come to this? Fallow Babycakes and Vanilla Twilight(two glee fans) in there epic glee adventure to Break the Spell that was sent upon Brittany. Find out Secrets that were kept and Secrets that get re-vealed.**

**Pairings: Brittana, Klaine, Niff. Ect...**

**Warnings: Cursing**

**The Lost Get Found **

**A/N: The lost Get found is a Song by Britt Nicole. This is the last chapter. :P **

_Rachel thought for a second. "Alright, deal." She said. Everyone cheered. Rachel rolled her eyes and walked away. "15 minutes, creatures! I'm counting." She yelled._

_Once she was gone, Everyone began searching like crazy. Babycakes prayed they'd find the book in time._

_xxx_

Since Vanilla was so weak, She decided to stay. It only took an Hour until someone had found it.

"I found it." Tina yelled. Everyone ran over to her and cheered as Tina held up the dusty yet magical looking spellbook.

"OMG Tina, you're are a fucking lifesaver! Where did you find it?" Babycakes exclaimed, giving Tina a big hug.

"Well, I was looking over there in the lab and I found it by some potions, and other shit like that." Tina shrugged. Everyone cheered for her once again as Mike pulled her and kissed her.

"I have the most awesomest Asian girlfriend ever!" Mike said Everyone laughed. Just as they were all still celebrating, Rachel walked in with a robe and slippers on.

"What are all you horrendous 'people' cheering about?" Rachel asked. Babycakes picked up the spellbook and put it smack infront of Rachel's face.

"Tina found the spellbook, bitch. That means that you have to do what you agreed to or we'll kick your ass again." Babycakes said in a 'bitch, I'm so much better than you' tone.

"Fine. Come upstairs and I'll turn your disgusting little friend back into an even more disgusting, ugh, human." Rachel made the word human sound like it was an infectious disease.

"Look asswipe, my GIRLFFRIEND is not disgusting. And if you call her that again, imma whoop that gross thing you call an ass. I also have razorblades in my hair, lots of them." Santana said angrily.

"I have the best Mexican girlfriend Ever. Take that Mike." Brittany whispered to Mike. Mike just laughed and attempted to give Brittany a high five, Brittany slapped her wing against his hand and they kept walking. Once they reached upstairs, Everyone sighed.

"Did you ever consider trying to fix that staircase? That was a pain in the ass trying to walk up it." David(Warbler) said.

"I don't have enough money for that." Rachel said.

"Oh right, because all your money goes to your Children's Place shopping sprees, and Broadway posters. Nice kitten sweater by the way, who picked it out, a Nun, grandma, or institutionalized toddler?" Santana said. Her bitch streak was on fire. Rachel attempted to roll her eyes but failed. She huffed angrily and stormed off into a lair. Everyone followed her. Rachel was crying.

"Rachel, are you crying?" Vanilla asked. Rachel quickly wiped her eyes and got up.

"No, I'm not. I haven't cried since I was 7. My mother said if I ever cried again and she heard it, she would shoot me out of her confetti canon." Rachel said. A few people snickered.

"Okay, so your mom's an evil bitch. We established that when we got the displeasure of meeting her. Can you please just hurry up and turn Brittany into a human again? We don't have time for The Rachel Berry Life Story." Babycakes said in a frustrated tone. She purposely left out mentioning that she got into a fight with Sue, she really didn't want to get into that.

"Very well. Brittany, come up to this table." Rachel Ordered.

Brittany gave Santana a quick butterfly kiss and said, "I'm finally gonna be human again, Sanny!" Santana smiled and nodded.

"I know, baby girl. Go on up there!" Brittany obeyed.

"Remember Rachel, if you pull any tricks, imma break ya face." Santana warned.

"I won't. I just have to say a magical hymn during the process to turn Brittany human again." Rachel said.

"Whatever, just hurry up!" Everyone yelled.

Rachel Sang her Hymn. And seconds later, Brittany the butterfly was soon seen as a Beautiful blonde with amazing Blue eyes.

"Um there you go." Rachel said. Brittany looked so happy. Brittany hugged and kissed her girlfriend Santana for the first time in a long time. Then she hugged Babycakes.

"Thank you so Much for helping me." Brittany smiled.

"Your welcome Britt." Babycakes said. After the hug Rachel led them back to the Cellar where Vanilla was still at.

"You guys can home now." Rachel said and left them there to reunite.

"Brittany, Is that you?" Vanilla asked.

"Yeah, I'm a human again." Brittany smiled. Vanilla smiled back.

"I wanted to thank you too. For all the help you done." Brittany thanked.

"We should get back home." Mercedes said. Babycakes asked Puck to carry Vanilla since she was so tiny and weak. They finally got home. A man came to there door.

"Hey guys, I'm William Schuester, From the Enquirer. Can I ask you guys a few questions?" He asked politely. Vanilla thought he looked familiar, He couldn't have been her father could he?

They invited him in and he sat down by the table. Babycakes and Vanilla sat across from him. Vanilla stared at him for the longest time, like she knew him or something. Babycakes noticed this and pulled Vanilla over to the hall.

"Excuse us for a second, please." Babycakes said. Mr. Schue nodded and said, "go ahead."

Meanwhile in the hall, Babycakes was talking to Vanilla.

"Vanilla, hun, you were staring at Mr. Schue a lot, like you knew him or something." Babycakes said. Vanilla sighed

"That's because I think I do, I think he's my father." Vanilla said quietly. Babycakes gasped.

"But how can that be, your family abbandoned you when you were little." Babycakes said.

"I don't know. But I can feel it in my soul. I know that's him." Vanilla said.

"Okay, I believe you. Let's go ask him." Babycakes said reaching out her hand. Vanilla smiled weakly and took Babycakes hand. When they were back with Mr. Schue, they answered all of his questions. When they were done, Vanilla spoke up.

"Excuse me, Mr. Schue, umm... by any chance did you ever have a daughter?" Vanilla asked shyly. His face paled.

"Uh, yes. Yes I did. Me and my old wife Cara had a beautiful daughter named Artemis. We called her Vanilla Twilight when she was a baby because Cara would song the song "Vanilla Twilight" to help her sleep at night. But her real name is Artemis. When she was 2, we had to leave her for complicated reasons. You look a lot like her you know." He said pointing to Vanilla. Or Artemis, as I should say. "Anyways, 5 months after we left, Cara died. I soon went back to get my baby, but I couldn't find her. I've been searching for 12 years now." He explained sadly. Vanilla spoke up.

"Artemis doesn't really go by that name anymore. She goes by Vanilla Twilight." Vanilla/Artemis spoke up. The group gasped except for Artemis and Mr. Schue.

"Oh my god." He said staring into her eyes.

"Hi, Dad." Vanilla/Artemis said with a couple tears in her eyes. They both hugged. The group watched as the two people re-unite.

"It feels like I've been looking for you, forever and Now I finally found you. After this long Journey." Mr. Schue explaines in tears.

"I thought I lost you forever, But I guess I was wrong." Artemis said.

"So, What happens now?" Babycakes asked. Artemis turned around.

"What do you mean? I'm still gonna be here, I'm not leaving." Artemis explained to her.

"But what if you change your mind and leave. And you forget about me, and get a new best friend?" Babycakes asked sadly.

"You'll always be my best friend, No matter what happens. And I'm not gonna be changing my mind anytime soon." Artemis explained.

"Good, Cause I would feel lost without you. I love you like your my sister." Babycakes said with a tear in her eye.

"Girl we are sisters. I love you too." Artemis said. They both hugged and the group went Awww.

"This is so sweet, Blaine." Kurt said.

"Looks like there are happy endings, In fairy tales." Blaine smiled. The two cuddled.

"Santana do you think we could give each other lady kisses later?" Brittany asked.

"Sure Babe." Santana said smiling. This was there end of there great Adventure, But they knew there was more to come.

**The End **

**Well I hope you enjoyed this. There will be a sequel and We think you will all enjoy it as much as you guys did with this one. Thank you so much for reading. Please review and stay tuned for more infor on the Sequel! Love you guys so much! :D **

**~ Socut and Kay**


	9. Not an Update but please read!

**Hey guys I am changing my name in two days, so basically I'm giving you a two day notcie sorry I haven't updated I just wanted to let you all new name will be XxXYoulovedmeanywaysXxX It's based from a song. Anyways that's it.**

~ Scout.  



End file.
